kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Commando (EL)
Commandos are the fiercest infantry units ErrorLandia has ever trained. They replace the Resistance’s old Spies and Hijackers in return for a powerful infantry unit who knows no equal. History Much like the U.S. Navy Seals, recruits, after standard army training, are forced to endure their own version of “Hell Week”. During this time, they train harder than any other division of the ErrorLandian military, and hardly get any sleep. Recruits must survive some of the harshest training methods known to man, and some which are employed by special operations groups today, all in one place. This includes running an obstacle course drunk, being intentionally shot in the chest, and crawling across rocks and sharp coral. It may have a 3.7% mortality rate and 86.2% dropout rate, but those who actually make it are men to be truely feared. When their training concludes, however, they emerge as essentially demigods of war and espionage. Their footsteps are near-silent, and they leave a trail of destruction in their wake by way of C4. Their UMPs can kill any infantry unit in under a second, and leave next to no suspicion in doing so. Because of how difficult and harsh their training is, they aren’t expendable, not in the slightest. The one reason as to why they’re additionally so expensive for an infantry unit comes from not only their training, but also their weapons. Their exoskeleton allows them to slide for a few seconds without the need for an incline, C4 allows them to take out buildings in one go, but they need to plant the charge first, and finally, their weapon, the Heckler and Koch UMP, is able to kill even the toughest infantry in under a second. This makes ErrorLandia’s commandos well worth their price. Usage As ErrorLandia’s ultimate infantry units, only one is available to a commander at a time. This is for balancing reasons and also their scarcity in the army. However, just one of them can ransack a base by themselves. All they need is to get in close! They can slide into combat in order to fire on the move, thus becoming harder to hit. It grants them the extra survivability that they would need while engaging other commandoes. It essentially fills a middle ground between GDI and Nod; while not having jump-jets or a portable stealth generator, they have a safe way of quickly entering (and escaping from) combat and can chain up multiple structures using C4 with ease. Quotes When created * I’m here for you! * Alright boss, what’s the good news? * Ready doesn’t even describe it! * Gimme the biggest target you got! When selected * Big job, huh? * Whaddaya got for me? * *heh* Who doesn’t wanna be me? * Ready to get this party started?! * I’ll do my best, sir! * Thanks for choosing the best! * Locked and loaded; and lovin’ it! Annoyed * 5 months of training for this? * What’s your major malfunction?! * Gee, I’ve made it this far, I should at least think of something to say... * My brothers! * Ready your breakfast and eat hearty... * ...For tonight, we dine in Hell! When ordered to move * I hear ya. * Y’all gotta keep up! * Going! * You got it! * They’ll never know what hit ‘em. * Whatever you say, boss! * Find a good spot anywhere? Garrison structure * I’m going in. * How’s the room service? * My stay will be worthwhile! * What’s in there, I wonder? * I can hardly wait! Attack structure/walker unit * I bring chaos and joy! * Santa’s coming to town! * Here’s your present! * It’s the thought that counts! * Hope you like it! * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mLyOj_QD4a4 LEEROOOOOOOY JEEEENKIIINS!!!] When ordered to attack units * Just another day at the boot camp! * Too easy! * Another one bites the dust! * Keep ‘em coming! * I dig! * They’ll never see this coming! * Another one! * Don’t mind if I do! * There’s enough for everyone! In combat * They’re no match for me! * Are you enjoying this up there? * The show must go on! * Next! * Hope you like the taste of dirt! * Shoot to kill! * No worries! Retreating * You’re the boss! * Time to use my secret technique! * You have a point. * Save some for later! Category:Infantry Category:Elite Infantry Category:Empire of ErrorLandia